Something More and Nothing Less
by HCSunrise
Summary: Pocahontas fic. Pocahontas and John notice the obvious sparks between Thomas and Nakoma, however the two refuse to acknowledge them to one another. Can Pocahontas and John help them see what could be?


Hey everyone!

You might reconginize this fic as prviously published under the penname HC247. This was actually a fic that Sunrise19 and I wrote together, so when we created a joint account, it was only right to move this over here. Our other fic, The Power of Love will sopon join this one here. As always, please RR, it is much appreciated. Thanks!

...0000...

The early afternoon sunlight streamed through the window of a small cabin in Jamestown where four people sat inside, bringing their gathering to a close. "Well, that about does it for the meeting. I believe that overall, the effort was a productive one." John stated, pushing out from the table at which the four of them sat. "I agree." Pocahontas said, following John's action. "It is my hope that this will not happen again." The others nodded silently in consent. The meeting had been scheduled as a last minute affair. One of the warriors of the tribe had gotten into a small skirmish with a man from the colony. This had alarmed both sides and knew the immediate actions must be taken. The four had sat down and quickly devised a plan to end the conflict, which had now been resolved, much to the relief of both parties. It was this meeting that was now over

Thomas stretched his arms as he rose from his seat. "When should we schedule the next meeting. Next month perhaps?" Nakoma glanced in his direction. "I don't think that is necessary. As long is the peace is kept, we need not worry." Thomas gave her a sheepish grin. "Of course. You're right. I think that is a reasonable plan." Nakoma quickly dropped her gaze and turned to Pocahontas. "Come, we need to get back to the village. Our assistance is required in preparing for the celebration this evening." Pocahontas cast a perplexed glance in her friend's direction. "Why the rush, Nakoma. You do not wish to stay and visit for a time?"

Nakoma gave a sigh of exasperation. "We have a responsibility to our people, Pocahontas. Our place is there at this time. There will be time for visits later. Right now we are needed at the village." Pocahontas noticed that while she was speaking, she was not her normal self. Instead, Nakoma seemed to be glancing in all directions, as if looking for a focal point. She seemed to be looking to everywhere but the point where John and Thomas stood conversing.

Pocahontas opened her mouth to speak, however she was cut off by John and Thomas approaching. "So what are you ladies planning on doing with the rest of your day? I was hoping that we all could visit for a time?" John asked as he strode over, placing his arms around Pocahontas's shoulder. Pocahontas glanced at Nakoma before answering. "I hate to disappoint you, my love, but Nakoma tells me that we are needed at the village. Do you recall the planting festival that I told you about?"

John thought for a moment before giving his reply. "Of course. How could I have forgotten. Well, it 's no trouble. Go and have a good time. Just be sure to tell me all about it." Pocahontas pulled out of his grasp and turned to face him. "Aren't you coming?" she asked. John's expression became uncertain. "I don't know, Pocahontas. It would be awfully uncomfortable for me. After all." he said. "I'm not exactly part of your tribe. I wouldn't have the slightest idea how to act or what to do." Pocahontas's lips curled into a smile. "That is what I am here for." she said.

John knew he had been defeated and gave a sigh. "When must I be there?" Pocahontas smiled. She knew he was reluctant, despite the fact that he was already accepted openly among her people. She went to him then. "Don't worry." she said, taking his hand. "My father has already told you that you are always welcome among our people. Besides,." she added. "It would mean a lot to me if you came." John smiled and kissed her hand. "Alright. If it will make you happy, then I will attend"

Nakoma's voice broke through the couple's conversation. "Pocahontas, we really must be going." Her voice was calm, but her tone was insistent. Reluctantly, Pocahontas pulled away from John's warm embrace. "I suppose, I have to go." she whispered. John nodded, he too, reluctant to let go. "I suppose so." Pocahontas stood to her full height to place a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll see you at sunset" John nodded again. "Sunset it is. I'll miss you." he said, his tone playful" Pocahontas smiled, but Nakoma was getting anxious. "Pocahontas, let's go!"

Pocahontas glanced at Nakoma, then turned back to the captain. "I'll miss you as well, however, if I don't go now, I fear that Nakoma will have my head." John said nothing, but gave her hand one last squeeze before turning away. Pocahontas gave him a smile, then turned to Nakoma. "Alright, Nakoma. Let's get back." Nakoma said nothing, only turned and began swiftly walking back to the village. "Nakoma! Pocahontas! Wait!" Both girls turned to see Thomas running in their direction. Pocahontas saw Nakoma sigh heavily and cross her arms over her chest, awaiting his reason for the sudden chase.

Thomas finally reached where they stood, breathing heavily from his run. Pocahontas regarded him with a raised brow. "Yes, Thomas?" she asked. "What did you need to tell us." Thomas glanced at Nakoma, who looked away in response. "I just wanted to thank you both for coming and say good-bye." he said quietly. Pocahontas tried to hide her surprise. "Oh, well, thank you Thomas." she said slowly. "And good-bye to you as well." Thomas only nodded his acknowledgment before turning away. Pocahontas looked to Nakoma, who only shrugged and resumed her walking. She paused for a moment before following Nakoma, wondering what was going on inside her friend's head.

After a few moments of silence, Pocahontas glanced over at her friend. Her face was expressionless and her mouth was in a tight line. Hesitating slightly, Pocahontas finally voiced her thoughts. "Nakoma," she began slowly, "is...is there something wrong between you and Thomas?" Nakoma stopped abruptly and cast a surprised gaze in her direction. "No. Why would you say that?" Pocahontas shrugged. "You just seemed very cold toward him after the meeting. I only wondered if he did or said something to offend you.

Nakoma shook her head. "No. Everything is fine. I believe that the meeting was very productive and Thomas was a wonderful host." Pocahontas eyed her closely. "Then why the cold shoulder? Tell me, Nakoma. We've been the best of friends since childhood. Surely you can trust me with whatever it is you are hiding." Nakoma shrugged. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing of great importance." Pocahontas sighed. "Nakoma, please-" Nakoma held up a hand to stop her. "Pocahontas, please. It's nothing. Let's just concentrate on this evening." Having spoken those words, she moved on toward their home. Pocahontas sighed and followed. Whatever it was, Nakoma obviously wasn't telling. She was just going to have to wait until her friend was ready to discuss it.

...0000...

The sun was sinking low into the evening sky, it's rays reflecting against the blue canvas, accusing it to turn all shades of color. Inside a small cabin in the middle of the settlement, John Smith was preparing for the evening festivities that were to take place at the village. The captain was trying to decide what to wear to the occasion, having never been to a festival of this kind. Thomas sat in the room, offering his moral support as the man riffled through his garments, only to toss each one aside with a frustrated sigh.

"John, calm down! It's only a festival!" Thomas tried to reason with his friend as John paced the room in a frenzy. "I'm sure Pocahontas will just be happy that you came." John sighed as he tossed another shirt aside. "It's not that simple, Thomas. This is the woman that I plan of marrying one day. It's essential to make a good impression." He returned to the closet to select another clothing choice.

"You know, John, You're making a bigger deal out of this than necessary. Pocahontas loves you as you are. You don't need to make an impression." Thomas called to his friend. John emerged from his closet dressed in tan pants and a red shirt. "I think I've found it." he said as he observed himself in the mirror. "What do you think, Thomas.?" He only snorted. "You look fine." John threw a glance over his shoulder. "You're a lot of help." He said as he sat down by his friend.

Thomas watched his friend for a moment. "You'll be fine. I'm sure you'll have a great time." John met his gaze. "Why don't you come with me?" At his question, Thomas's eyes became wide and he stood up. "Are you serious?" he finally said. "John, I would be so uncomfortable. At least you have Pocahontas there for company. I have no one." John studied his friend for a moment. "You'll be with us. Come on. It'll be fun." he said, a smile creeping across his features at the reverse situation. Thomas finally sighed. "Do I have a choice?" John smirked. "Not really." "Fine." Thomas said. "I'll come along."

...000...

Preparations for the evening's festivities were in full swing when John and Thomas arrived at the village later that night. Nakoma and Pocahontas were busy checking the last minute details when they saw the two men coming towards them. Nakoma was the first to notice and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of them. Pocahontas had been conversing with her and when she noticed her friend had stopped, she became puzzled at the strange look that was on her face. "Nakoma?" she asked "Are you alright? What are you staring at?"

Nakoma's reply was stiff. "What is he doing here?" Pocahontas followed her friend's line of sight and saw the other half of their group approaching. "Wonderful. John's here. Thomas as well. I'm glad they decided to come." Nakoma finally turned towards her. "Why did you invite Thomas?" she hissed. "What were you thinking?" The native stared at Nakoma is disbelief. What was wrong with her? "Nakoma, I did not invite him. I invited only John. He must have asked him to come along for moral support. What has gotten into you all of a sudden? I've never seen you acting like this. Whatever grudge you hold against Thomas, It is my suggestion that you resolve it before it becomes the cause of an unnecessary conflict." Those words said, she left to greet John and Thomas, leaving Nakoma alone to ponder her actions.

John's face lit up when he saw his love coming toward him. He picked her up and embraced her warmly when she reached them, whispering his greeting before gently kissing her. Thomas tried to ignore the display of affection happening on his right and his gaze searched out the village. He saw Nakoma in the distance, standing very still and looking rather bothered. Pocahontas's voice broke through his thoughts and he snapped back to reality. "Wingapo Thomas." she said as she gave him a friendly hug. "It's wonderful to see you. I'm glad you decided to come." Thomas chuckled. "Thank you, but I honestly didn't have much of a choice." he said, throwing a glance over John's way, who pretended not to hear him.

Pocahontas laughed. "Well, the way you got here matters not, only that you came. Come," she said, taking John's hand. "The festival is set to begin in only a few moments. Nakoma is waiting for us at the village." John nodded and the two men allowed themselves to be led to where the festivities were to begin. The village was a flourish of activity when the trio reached their destination. Pocahontas noticed that Nakoma was no where to be found. She scanned the crowd until she finally spotted her friend standing near the back of the crowd, staring into space. Pocahontas excused herself from John and Thomas and went to find her friend.

"Nakoma," Pocahontas said as she approached her. "Are you alright? Why did you run away when we came toward the village." Nakoma shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, ...well...I..um...I needed to check the corn for this evening. It would not be fit to serve bad corn to our guests." Pocahontas regarded her with a raised brow. "No, I suppose it wouldn't." she answered slowly. "However, since you have seemed to finished your task, it is time that you come and have a good time." Giving her no time to protest, she grabbed a uncomfortable.

Both men looked relived when they saw her approach with Nakoma. John immediately came forward. "Pocahontas, how can you just leave us like that? What are you trying to do to me." Pocahontas only smiled. "You survived." Turning her attention back to the group, she spoke again. "My father will be out shortly to begin the official greeting, however, I think we should greet him personally." The others juts glanced at one another as Pocahontas led them in the direction of her father's long house.

They had not gone very far when Powhaton appeared in front of them. A smile broke through his face when he saw his daughter and her friends. "Wingapo, Pocahontas." he greeted. "And welcome to all of you as well. It is an privilege that you could join us this evening. I hope that you will enjoy yourselves." He turned back to his daughter. "Come, Pocahontas." he said. "It is time for the festival to begin and you are needed for welcoming." Pocahontas nodded her acknowledgment to her father before he turned to take his place. "So what happens now?" Thomas asked.

Nakoma only shrugged while Pocahontas readied to leave. "I must go with my father." she said, taking John's hand and beginning to walk away. "We will return shortly." The pair made their way to the platform where Powhaton stood giving the welcome to the attendants. "My people," he began. "Welcome to the festival of planting. It is because of your hard work that we are able gather together this night. Let us hope that the spirits will smile on us and we will have a plentiful harvest." he turned to John and Pocahontas who stood behind him on the platform. "Before we begin the festivities, however, we have another reason to smile this evening. My daughter is engaged to be married." A cheer resounded throughout the entire crowd as the couple beamed at each other, then at them.

Powhaton held up his hands to silence them. "Yes, it is a happy time. My daughter is marrying a good man. He saved my life and I know he will bring my daughter eternal happiness." He turned and embraced Pocahontas and offered his hand to John, who readily accepted it. While the rest of the crowd was cheering wildly for the couple, Thomas and Nakoma stood stock still, mouths agape and eyes wide. Both looked to where Pocahontas and John stood, then to each other.

"Engaged?" They both spoke at one, the abruptly silenced. After a few moments, Nakoma was the first to speak again. "Did you know of this?" she asked. Thomas shook his head. "No. I'm just as surprised as you are." Thomas opened his mouth to speak, but was cut of by the sound of music beginning to be played. He looked around nervously, unsure of what to do next. He saw Pocahontas lead her protesting fiancé to the crowd and attempting to show him the steps. John looked as though he was ready to die of embarrassment as he stumbled over the steps that she tried to teach her. After a few moments, he just shrugged and they both laughed at his lack of dancing ability.

"Thomas?" Nakoma's voice broke through his thoughts. "We should get out of the way. The people will be coming here in a short time to dance." Her prediction happened sooner than she had expected. The majority of the tribe came right by them, almost oblivious to everything around them except the beat of the music. They danced and swayed their way right past them, at one point, causing Nakoma to stumble. Thomas was there to catch her and when he did, he was met by her surprised gaze. He quickly set her back on her feet, but neither could move because of the crowd around them. Throwing all caution to the wind, Thomas voiced a request. "What do you say, Nakoma? Dance with me?"

Nakoma's eyes widened at his question. Dance with him? Here? What would people think? She glanced over at Pocahontas and John a little ways off. John had finally obtained somewhat of a coordinated movement and looked as if he were having fun. Pocahontas laughed and a content smile came to her face when John leaned in to steal a swift kiss from her. They were so in love, so happy. Could she possibly find that starting with only a simple dance? She turned her gaze back to Thomas, who watched her with expectancy, his hand still extended. "I suppose it would be better than just standing here."

Thomas only smiled as she accepted his offered hand and pulled her close. The music, however had changed. Gone was the upbeat celebration song and in it's place was a slower drum beat and the sweet melody of the lute. As it went on, Nakoma found herself to be enjoying Thomas's embrace as she gently swayed her back and forth and for once, she did not fight it. She only allowed herself to be held and even gave a contented sigh. Thomas felt her relax within his arms and he tightened him embrace. When she did not resist him, his heart grew hopeful. Could there be something more? Something beyond friendship? What was this that he was feeling? So new, so unexpected, yet so wonderful? he didn't know. All that he did know was that he was immensely enjoying holding this woman and would be reluctant to let her go after the song ended.

A ways off, Pocahontas stood wrapped tightly in John's embrace, her head resting against his chest as they swayed to the music. At one point, she opened her eyes to glance around. She was surprised to see Thomas and Nakoma, holding one another close, contented smiles on both their faces. This confused her. She could have sworn the Nakoma was upset with Thomas about a matter. If that were the case, then why did she look so happy. Had she misread her friends' actions? Could Nakoma really have developing feelings for him instead?

"Pocahontas?" her head shot up at the sound of John's voice. "What's wrong? Why did you stop moving?" His eyes were questioning. Pocahontas shook her head. "No, no. Everything is fine. Look." she said, nodding towards where the other couple were still dancing. John glanced over, squinting a couple of times to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him. "Is that Thomas and Nakoma?" he asked. Pocahontas nodded. "Yes. I never thought that possible, but I suppose I was wrong." John shook his head. "Something is going on. They are silent like complete strangers at one point and then dancing as if they are head over heels the next. Something doesn't add up." Pocahontas met his gaze. "What are you saying?" John glanced down at her. "I'm saying, my love, that perhaps we should do a bit of investigating. Find out what's really going on with those two. I'll talk to Thomas, you to Nakoma. We'll find out what's happening between those two." Pocahontas laughed as she replaced her head and closed her eyes. "And you won't rest until you do, will you." John chuckled. "Not a chance."

...0000...

Later that night, the two friends sat beside a dying fire in Pocahontas' hut. The festival had ended hours before and John and Thomas did not stay long after the festivities. It had been on Pocahontas's mind to question Nakoma about her actions with Thomas earlier in the evening, however the opportune time had not yet presented itself. They had both stayed to help clean up and then decided to come here and simple have some quality time as friends.

Nakoma shifted to add more wood to what was left of the embers that were quickly fading. "The festival went very well." she commented. "I believe everyone had a nice time." Pocahontas glanced in her direction, seeing this as the closest thing to an opportunity as she would get and she seized it. "Yes, it was a very successful celebration. My father was very pleased. Did you have a nice time?" Nakoma shrugged. "I suppose so, though it did give me quite a shock to find of your engagement." Pocahontas blushed. "Oh, that." she said. "John asked me about a week ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but we wanted to save it for a surprise." Nakoma nodded. "Well, you succeeded. Both Thomas and myself were completely fooled."

Pocahontas saw her cue. "Speaking of Thomas, I noticed you two dancing earlier. Is there something you would like to tell me?" Nakoma immediately stiffened, then regained her calm composure. "It was nothing. We merely figured that simply standing there would look awkward and since we couldn't move, we decided to dance. We had a nice time. That's all there is to it." Those words said, she continued to stoke the fire. Pocahontas watched her as she worked. There was more. There had to be.

"Nakoma," Pocahontas said, scooting closer to her friend. "What exactly is your relationship with Thomas. It seems as though you hate him one minute and the next you are the best of friends. What is going on?" When she didn't answer, Pocahontas continued. "You can tell me, Nakoma. We've been friends our whole lives. You know you can trust me."

Nakoma took a deep breath and sighed. "Pocahontas, it's so complicated. This whole thing is so new to me. I mean, I look at you and John and your love just seems to radiate from the both of you. I want that. Everyone in this tribe sees me as the traditional one, the upholder of tribal honor and I suppose in a sense that I am. However, whenever I am with Thomas, lately my heart has been doing odd things. I feel I can't be myself around him and for that reason, I often act cold. I know that it isn't right, but I suppose I'm afraid of getting hurt. Pocahontas, my heart can't take rejection. I am scared of opening up and if he doesn't return my feelings, then I don't know what I would do." Pocahontas only listened, eyes wide at her friends' confession. Nakoma's gaze turned pleading. "Promise me you won't say a word to Thomas." she begged

Pocahontas placed a supportive arm about her friend's shoulders. "I won't." she said. "Don't worry, Nakoma. I'm sure Thomas feels the same. Judging by the look on his face as he danced with you, I'd say you have noting to worry about." Nakoma glanced up at her. "Do you think so?" Her voice was laced with the hopefulness of a schoolgirl. Her friend smiled. "Perhaps. We shall wait and see." Nakoma returned her smile. "Thank you for listening. I had better go. I will see you later, Pocahontas." Pocahontas watched her go. "Good-night, Nakoma." she said. "And anytime."

...0000...

A few miles away in the Jamestown settlement, a similar conversation was taking place. John and Thomas both sat at John's kitchen table, each holding a steamy cup of freshly brewed coffee. The young captain oberseved Thomas as they sat in silence. the younger man only stared at the cup as he stirred the liquid listlessly. Like Pocahontas with Nakoma, John was waiting for the perfect time to bring up the subject. Unfortunately for him, the man wasn't talking. John sighed. He hoped his fiancé was having more luck than he was.

"John? John, did you hear me?" Thomas's voice interrupted the older man's thoughts as he turned his full attention to his friend. "I'm sorry, Thomas. What did you say?" Thomas threw him a look before voicing his question once more. "I asked you when you asked Pocahontas for her hand. That was quite a surprise, my friend." John chuckled. "It was, wasn't it? I actually asked her about a week ago. I wanted to tell you right away, however it was her wish that her father announce it at the festival. Believe me, it was hard for me to keep it a secret for so long."

Thomas nodded and took a long sip of his coffee. "Well, you certainly surprised me. Nakoma to for that matter." John saw his moment and grasped for it. "Speaking of Nakoma, Pocahontas and I saw you dancing with her. Is there something going on between the two of you?" Thomas almost dropped his mug at John's question. "Where did that come form?" he asked.

John shrugged. "I don't know. you two just seemed awfully content in one another's arms. I thought there might be something there. Am I wrong?" Thomas shook his head and sighed. "Not entirely. I think I am in love with her, John. She a wonderful person, a bit conservative, yes, but when she lets herself, she's really someone who's fun to be around." John smiled, finally he was getting somewhere. "So what's the problem?"

Thomas met his gaze. "The problem, John, is that we are from two different worlds." John's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious. For heaven's sakes, Thomas! Since when does that matter! Look at Pocahontas and I. We are from separate worlds, yet we are engaged to be married. Nice try, but that excuse doesn't work." Thomas gave an exasperated sigh. "It's not the same John. Pocahontas is a free spirit. She's not afraid to act on her feelings and follow her heart. Nakoma is different. She's traditional, honorable. She would never admit that she has feelings even if she did. It would go against everything that she ever knew. I don't want to put her through that."

John sighed, "Thomas, I can't help you there. Yes, Nakoma is different, but that is what makes her special. That's why I fell for Pocahontas the way I did. Uniqueness. It's an almost impossible quality to find these days. Grasp it, my friend or take the chance of never finding it again." Thomas glanced at him and gave a defeated sigh. "I can't, John." he said. "I just can't risk my heart." John sat back in his chair. he hoped Pocahontas was having an easier time with Nakoma.

...0000...

"So what do you think, John?" Pocahontas asked the next night as the couple sat by the fire. "Do you think there is something between them?" John sighed as he tightened his arms around her. "I don't know, love. Both are such complicated people. Thomas did admit that he has feelings for Nakoma, however the poor boy won't tell her. he said he couldn't risk his heart." John shifted Dan Pocahontas moved to make him more comfortable. "He did tell me that he didn't think it would work. Nakoma is not his type. he said she was traditional and he couldn't see her ever loving a white man."

Pocahontas leaned back into her fiancé's arms. "Nakoma told me as much also. She says that she did have feelings for him, but she's scared. To her, love is a new feeling. She isn't sure how to handle herself around him, so she figures it best to just act cold to him in hopes that he will eventually turn away from her. But it's the opposite, really. She is scared, John. Scared that he won't return her feelings, so she hides her heart under a layer of coolness. She just doesn't know how to express herself."

"It also doesn't help that they're both so stubborn, that neither will admit their feelings to one another." John observed. Pocahontas tilted her head back to meet his gaze. "That's what you believe?" she asked. John's blue orbs met her chocolate ones. "I think so. Nakoma comes off as the type of person who keeps herself guarded and does not openly share information." Pocahontas nodded. "Yes, that's true." "Yes. And I've known Thomas long enough to know when he doesn't want to discuss something, especially matters of the heart. If only they would give love a chance to see how wonderful it is." He said, smiling down at the woman in his arms.

Pocahontas returned his smile and rise her face to meet his as she slowly kissed him. "Yes, love is indeed wonderful. I only wish they would open their eyes." John nodded. "Maybe all they need is a push in the right direction." Pocahontas could see the wheels turning in her blonde fiancé's head. "What are you saying, John?" she asked. John only gave a mysterious smile. "I'm saying, my dear, that I have a plan."

...0000...

A few days later, it was time for the captain to put his plan into action. After talking with Pocahontas, who was still skeptical of the whole idea, they finally agreed on a simple canoe trip, keeping the mood light with an opportunity for more. the pair had invited Thomas and Nakoma along for the ride. Both had been hesitant, but with some urging from both sides, had agreed to go. The time was now drawing near and the four friends had gathered at the river to meet and launch their crafts for the trip. Pocahontas would be with John in one boat, which forced Thomas and Nakoma to ride together in the remaining one. A recipe for disaster, Pocahontas thought, however, John seemed to think it would ignite some sort of spark between the two of them. Besides that, he told her, he wanted her to himself today. Pocahontas had only shaken her head and playfully pushed him toward the water.

'John, are you sure this is a good idea?" Pocahontas asked as she helped him carry the canoe into the river. "What if we're just trying to help something that was never meant to be?" John set the canoe down in the water dan went to her side. Kissing her on the cheek, he met her gaze. "Have faith, Pocahontas. Look at them." he said nodding towards where the other two were setting their craft, both actually smiling. "Their miserable without one another. That is a rare time that I have seen Nakoma smile. If only she would be a bit more carefree more often, she would have no worries." Pocahontas still looked unsure. John sighed. "Trust me, love." he said, softly kissing her again. "I know what I'm doing."

He gave her a smile as he took his place at the front of the boat. Pocahontas climbed in behind him, still not completely at ease with what was going on. John signaled to Thomas and Nakoma and the four began their journey. The water was calm and the trip down the river was one of peace. Pocahontas and John had a wonderful time, getting into a small water fight and stealing kisses as the group ate their picnic lunch. Even Thomas and Nakoma seemed to have a good time. More than once, the two could be seen stealing glances at each other, unbeknownst to the other, however, their companions caught wind of all of it. Pocahontas sighed. Once again, she knew John was right. they ere attracted to one another, they were just both too stubborn to admit it.

As evening began to fall, John called to the trio who sat beneath the tree. "We had better head back. It's getting late." The other all nodded in agreement. Pocahontas stood to help John retrieve what was left of their picnic. Thomas stood and stretched before offering his hand to Nakoma. She hesitated only a moment before accepting it as he helped her to her feet. He gave her a smile, one of which she actually returned. The fiancés saw this and John gave her a knowing smirk. Pocahontas shot him a look, but couldn't help return his smirk. He knew he was right and he was gloating. She simply pushed past him and took her seat. 'Just get in." she said, trying hard not to laugh out loud.

The journey hope was much different from the first. Gone were the calm rivers of early morning. In their place were choppy waves, caused by a strong undercurrent. The two couples had to fight the water with a strength that they did not know they possessed. John and Pocahontas fought to keep the craft upright and managed to do so. Nakoma and Thomas, however, had no such luck. They seemed to be doing a sufficient jog when a rather large wave jolted the boat, throwing both of course, In one swift motion, the boat capsized, throwing both Thomas and Nakoma into the water. Pocahontas and John heard the splash and whirled around to see their friends emerge from the water, soaked to the bone. "Nakoma, Thomas!" Pocahontas exclaimed. "Are you alright?" both nodded as hey attempted to climb back into the boat. Thomas climbed in without a problem, but Nakoma was a different story.

She gripped the side with her hands, but her soft skin against the wet wood seemed to repel one another and she fell back into the cold water. When she emerged once more, Pocahontas and John could hold it no more. the engaged couple burst into laughter at the sight of their wet friends. "I'm sorry. but you both look like sopping wet...things." John managed to speak, but he couldn't find the right wood. Nakoma expression became one of humiliation, her hair mussed and cloths soaked. Beside her, Thomas was angry. His fists were clenched at his sides and it was all he could do not to row over and capsize their boat while they laughed at the woman he loved.

"Stop it!." he roared, surprised himself at the intensity in his voice. "How dare you laugh at my girlfriend." All around him became silent as three pairs of eyes waited for his next move, the one closest to him especially wide. "Excuse me?" Nakoma whispered, half in disbelief. "What did you just call me?" Thomas sighed and ran a hand through his red hair. "I'm sorry, Nakoma. I called you my girlfriend. I wasn't sure until now, but now I am. I'm in love with you, Nakoma. I'm sorry for taking this long to tell you. It's just that I've had my heart broken before and since then, I've guarded it very carefully."

"You are a wonderful person and I know you've also guarded your heart, but you can't tell me that you felt nothing the night that we danced. Holding you in my arms just felt so right and quite honestly, I never wanted to let you. So, I suppose what I am saying is will you take a chance on me?" It took a few moments for her to reply. "You are serious." she stated. "You wish to be more than friends?" Thomas said nothing, only moved forward and drew her to him, kissing her softly for the first time. She stiffened at first, but after a moment, her arms came around his neck and she responded to his embrace. When they broke apart, Thomas continued. "Yes, Nakoma. I want to be much more than friends. Something more and nothing less. Will you take this chance with me?" Nakoma's reply was another kiss as she threw her arms around him in joy. Thomas held her gently at her waist, holding her close to him.

A few feet away, Pocahontas and John watched. "Well, my love," Pocahontas said as she smiled up at him. "It looks like we succeeded. Although we really did nothing." John shot her a confused gaze. "What do you mean? It was my idea to bring them here." "And that is all you did." Pocahontas pointed out. "Let's just hope you're a better husband than matchmaker." she laughed. John smiled and kissed her. "I think you may be right, there. I'm not much of a matchmaker am I?" Pocahontas shook her head. "No, you are something much more and nothing less than the man who captured my heart. I love you." John smiled. "And I you." Pocahontas smiled as his lips captured hers once more and the moon began to set on two sets of hearts, each something more than friends and nothing less than eternal lovers.


End file.
